The candidate's long-term goal is to become an independent investigator in the areas of motor control and the cortical adaptations underlying improvements in skilled motor performance after human stroke, in order to develop novel, scientifically-based rehabilitation interventions. A five-year research and training plan has been developed with the primary mentor and a team of highly experienced scientists. This plan will expand the candidate's scientific background in cortical plasticity after stroke, enrich her research and grantsmanship skills, promote translational research in stroke through the integration of research findings into clinical practice, and advance skills necessary for becoming an independent investigator. The long-term objective of this research plan is to investigate the biomechanical factors and neural structures underlying skilled motor performance after stroke. The role of force modulation in complex skilled motor performance in chronic stroke and healthy populations will be determined through biomechanical analyses (Specific Aim 1). Then we will determine the neural activation patterns during skilled motor performance in healthy and chronic stroke populations using multiple neuroimaging modalities while controlling the force activation levels. We will simultaneously measure neural activity, force and muscular activation levels during functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and magnetoencephalography (MEG) during a pinching task (Specific Aim 2). The quantitative relationship between neural activation and force modulation during skilled motor performance in healthy and stroke populations will be determined. The neural activations patterns during force modulation will be investigated. The linearity of this relationship will be determined. Lastly, how force affects neural activation levels in those will chronic stroke will be determined across multiple modalites (Specific Aim 3). Understanding cortical adaptations underlying force modulation and improvements in skilled motor tasks after stroke will provide a foundation for scientifically-based rehabilitation interventions.